


When Hannibal Met Sally

by MaddyHughes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, When Harry Met Sally (1989)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Film tribute, Fluff, Humor, THAT SCENE, faked orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a man and a woman be friends, or will eating people always get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hannibal Met Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Really sorry. I just couldn't resist.
> 
> [The original scene in When Harry Met Sally](http://youtu.be/b0OeM6UUAoI)

Hannibal set an exquisitely plated entree in front of Sally, who regarded it doubtfullly through her tawny fringe of hair.

'Loin,' he told her. 'Garnished with _foie gras_ , lignonberry _jus_ , and a _ragout_ of morels and truffle, with _haricots verts_ and _pommes fondant_.'

'Do you really always serve this fancy stuff?' she asked him.

'Fancy?' said Hannibal lightly, pouring them each an inky glass of red wine.

'Yeah, don't you ever give your guests normal food? Like meatloaf, or lasagne?'

'I have a passion for the culinary arts.' He waited for her to lift her cutlery.

'But what about your guests?'

'I think they enjoy it.'

'How do you know?'

Hannibal tilted his head slightly. 'What do you mean, how do I know? I know.'

'Because they...' She twirled her hand in the air.

'Yes, because they...' said Hannibal, imitating her gesture.

'And how do you know that they really...'

Hannibal's voice was low, and possibly dangerous. 'What are you saying? That they fake enjoyment of my food?'

'It's possible.'

'I highly doubt it.' Hannibal's fingers twitched slightly towards his fork and knife, as if to encourage her, but Sally kept her hands on the tablecloth.

'Why? Most dinner guests at some time or other have faked it.'

'Well,' said Hannibal, working to keep his calm demeanour, 'they haven't faked it with me.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I know.'

'Oh right, that's right, I forgot. You're a chef.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing. It's just that all chefs are sure it never happened to them and that most guests at one time or another have done it so you do the math.'

'You don't think that I could tell the difference?'

'No,' said Sally.

Hannibal casually reached for the bread knife. 

Sally picked up her cutlery. She cut a piece of Hannibal's carefully-prepared meat, and put sauce and ragout on her fork. She lifted it to her mouth and as she chewed, her eyes narrowed. 

'Ooh,' she said.

Hannibal's hand stopped on its journey to the lethal blade.

'Oh. Oooh.' 

She began breathing heavily. Hannibal relaxed, used to this sort of hyperbolic reaction to his cooking, which after all, deserved it. He picked up his own knife and fork and began slicing into the meat.

'Ohhhh.' She ran her hand through her hair. 'Oh, God. Ooh. Oh, God!'

Sally threw her head back and began clutching her hair, her own face, her chest heaving. 'Ohh. Oh, oh, oh God. Oh yeah, right there.'

Hannibal paused, his fork partway to his mouth. This metaphor was becoming slightly belaboured.

Her breath began hitching, her body trembling. 'Oh oh oh, oh God, oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES!'

Her hands hit the tablecloth in a frenzy of ecstasy. Hannibal returned his cutlery to his plate, food untouched, and watched her. There was a small tic in his cheek, in time to her orgasmic shouts.

'Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES!!! Oh! Oh, God!'

She threw her head back one more time, and then tossed her tawny mane of hair away from her face and her breathing immediately returned to normal. She speared a piece of potato and ate it, smiling over the table at Hannibal, who was trying to calculate exactly to what extent Sally had been interesting, and to what extent she had been rude.

There was a small cough in the corner of the cobalt-blue dining room. Both Hannibal and Sally turned in their chairs to see Will Graham, who had obviously entered while all the noise was going on.

'I'll have what she's having,' Will said.


End file.
